I Do (Re-written)
by PurpleAsteroid
Summary: At Gumball and Fionna's wedding, someone objects, and it's the bride herself! Revised version of my older story.


I almost started bawling as Fionna slowly made her way down the aisle, with our dad at her side. She looked beautiful, the perfect bride. Her hair was a golden curtain that tumbled down to her knees, something that stood out from her pale pink-and-blue gown and veil. I glanced at Gumball, in a white tux, a wide smile on his face. In less than a minute, Fionna would be here, and in less than ten minutes, both would officially be husband and wife.

That giddy feeling was coming again. My little sister married to a prince! But I couldn't make a scene then. No interruptions. This wedding would go smoothly, nobody would object. I scanned he place for any sign of troublemakers. Ice Queen wasn't there. I think she gave up on the whole "kidnapping princes" thing, or maybe just Gumball. Or maybe she's going through something. Nobody knows for sure what Ice Queen's up to anyway. But if she bursts through the doors

and screams an objection, I swear I'm going to kill her and melt her kingdom down.

Majority of the guests were royalties...candy people, of course. About half of the Land of Aaa had come, maybe. It sure seemed like a lot. The whole place was packed! And tonight there's gonna be a HUGE party for the newly wed couple, and it's going to be the main topic for weeks. Months, for me and my Mor-chro, and my family.

I saw that Marshall Lee was sitting at the very back. I could easily see that dark hair, that pale skin and plaid shirt from the crowd of brightly-colored candy people. I squinted and saw that he wasn't even looking at them. He was focused on the floor, arms crossed. He wasn't even listening. What the heck, I thought he was her best friend! Now what kind of guy sits at the very back of his best friend's wedding and acts like it doesn't even matter?

Unless he...

I realized that I've zoned out for a while. Totally not what I had expected I would do at today. Oh dear. I made myself focus on Gumball and Fionna and the candy priest. Gumball looked so happy, that smile would be stuck in his face forever. Their fingers were intertwined. "...Do you, Fionna the human, take Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I forced myself not to squeal and jump around. Everyone was listening intently. Here it comes. The big moment. In less than a minute...

"I-I...I don't."

A collective gasp was heard from the crowd, which had shifted a little. Murmurs of shock and disapproval filled the air. "W-wha...?" I spluttered. Gumball was looking at her, purple eyes wide; he was confused. The candy priest looked uncomfortable, he had moved a little bit backwards himself. "Oh my..." he murmured, and adjusted his hat. The whole place was disturbed.

I found my gaze automatically shifting to Marshall Lee, at the very back, and of course he's still there. He was now staring at the couple, mouth ajar. He was as shaken as the next person. And this little thought of how he should be sort of relieved comes to me. After all, if he does have feelings for her...

BAM!

There was a new commotion, a few screams including my own. Gumball fainted. Peppermint Maid squealed, and immediately Doctor Sundae and Nurse Poundcake had him on a stretcher, carrying him to the hospital room. My head was spinning. I think I began to waver a bit because Mor-chro was at my side in a flash. This was definitely the weirdest wedding in the history of Aaa.

Fionna's eyes were wide and panicked. She was just standing there for a moment, and finally threw down her bouquet. Loose petals of pink and white flowers flew about. "I...I'm sorry! I just - just...can't!" And she ran down the carpeted aisle, that beautiful wedding dress flying behind her, and out the doors.

* * *

_I re-wrote my old story "I Do". Been busy this past week studying for our National Achievement Tests ((just when we thought school was almost over!)) and it's tiring. I thought we'd be done after finals, but no, NAT comes in a slaps everyone across the face with the evilest grin ever and screams, "_YOU AREN'T FINISHED WITH SCHOOL YET, YOU LAZY DIRTBAGS!". _But anyway school ends on March 22 ((in the Philippines)) so I'd have more free time._

~AdventureTime104201_  
_


End file.
